Resentment
by PicturesOfThePast
Summary: Based off the song Resentment by Beyonce. Randy's been up to no good apparently. A hurt Dean finds comfort in Roman. (Ranbrose mentions of Ambreigns) SLASH


**A/N: Basically based off the song resentment by Beyonce. I love this song and thought why not write about it in a story?**

"Man this is the second time some shit like this has happened. Dean, for your sake and mine, leave him. This is killing you." Roman is pleading to Dean. They're sitting in Roman's hotel room. It's 1:00am and Dean woke Roman up from banging on his door. Once Roman let him in Dean explained to him how Randy had called him Seth over the phone accidentally. Now, it was an honest mistake but Seth has been rather close to Randy as of late. Even after Dean told him not to.

Earlier in March Randy was caught cheating on Dean with none other than Mr. Money In The Bank. He was pretty sure Seth mounting Randy on the couch and Randy groping at any part of Seth he could get was not apart of the authority storyline. Seth was supposed to still be his friend. Randy was his fucking boyfriend of 2 years for christ sakes. Surprisingly Dean didn't lash out at Randy or Seth. He just went to his and Roman's lockerroom and started destroying everything.

Randy went all out to get Dean back. Buying him all of his favorite artist albums, sending dumb sorry cards, leaving endless voicemails, sending chocolates, even sending flowers. He sent Dean fucking Ambrose some flowers. Which he threw in the trash but none the less still appreciated the effort. Randy told him Seth was nothing to him but a co-worker. What happened was out of pure lust and not love. He claimed he loved Dean. Which was the reason Dean took him back. Randy never told Dean he loved him until then. You gotta lose someone to realize how much you love them. Right?

Every since they got back together Randy has been so loving and protective over him. Making sure he had the absolute best. It was all good.

Dean had started noticing Randy would sneak off at times. Pick stupid arguments with Dean as an excuse to leave for some hours or even days. But when he'd come back he'd give off an apologetic vibe. Like he was sorry about something he had done. Dean brushed it off saying it was because he realized while he'd be gone that those petty arguments were stupid as hell. But now he thinks otherwise.

"Its more easier said then done Roman." Dean tells Roman as he stares sadly at the TV avoiding his eyes. He knows Roman's right but feeling loved by someone in that way so easily made it hard to walk away.

Roman sighs. Deans a hard case to solve. One moment he's all about not taking anybody's shit. The next he takes all of Randys. He's been wary of Dean and Randys relationship ever since it started. He didn't see anything wrong with them together as one. But he just never really liked Randy. Backstage he'd talk shit about people when they weren't around. Trashing people's name to Vince and Hunter. But he guessed he treated Dean good. Which he did. But then he found out Randy cheated on Dean with their own brother. He told Dean to outright leave him then and there but he didn't. 'He's grown he'll figure it out sooner or later' Roman told himself when it happened. Roman started developing small feelings for Dean once the shield broke up. But never acted on it because he respected Deans relationship.

''I can't tell you what to do much less make you. But if he keeps finding loop holes to sneak off and leave you and even call you Seth over the phone then you should look into that."

Dean turns to Roman with sad eyes "You think he's been fucking with Seth again?" Roman takes a deep breath.

"I don't know. I'm leaning towards yes though." Roman finally says after thinking of what to say so he wont set Dean off. Dean calmly gets up and starts pacing infront of him. Roman has seen this before. The wwe universe has seen this this is forreal. In private where Dean can let all his thoughts out. So he decides to get more comfortable and rests against the soft headboard and watches for a few more moments.

"Let it out. Its only me and you here Dean."

Dean stops pacing and looks up at the ceiling. And laughs. That's not a good sign Roman thinks. Dean wipes a hand down his own face and closes his eyes. Still facing the ceiling.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this." He starts pacing again rubbing his hands together. "Like, I know i'm far from perfect but when I care for someone I care too much. I never cheated on him. Never even thought about it. He's my everything. I took him back after he hurt me sooo bad Roman. Do you know how hurt I was that whole week? No not what you saw, i'm talking about how that whole week I stayed in my hotel room fucking wondering what I did wrong. Blaming myself. Like 'hey maybe I couldn't give him what Seth could.' I felt like I was nothing. My whole life its been like this."

Roman was watching on frowning. He didn't know Dean blamed himself for Randy cheating.

"But get this, Cena comes out of nowhere sitting me down like a child asking how me and Randy's relationship is going and if i'm sure i'd want to be with him for the long run. Like what the hell was that? Was it like a warning or some shit? She put the bug in my ear man. Then I started really seeing it. Randy coming out of Seth's lockerroom with him like there best buds. When I TOLD him to not hang around with Seth unless it was strictly for the camera's. He told me I was being paranoid this that and the third." Dean sits on the bed and it sounds like he's trying not to cry.

"I just kept thinking back to when he cheated on me with him. As much as I want to trust him again I can't. I try to forget. Can't do that. Every fucking day I think of it. Even if its just for a second I think of it." Dean picks up the remote to the TV and throws it against the wall in frustration. "I've been riding with that motherfucker for almost three years why is he playing with me like this?!" He finally breaks down. Sobbing.

"I'll never forget feeling like I wasn't enough for the one person I wanted the most. I know Seth's attractive but I was down for him first. I can't believe this Roman." He wipes his tears angrily. "This isn't the first time i've cried over this shit. I've been crying for 6 months over this shit. I'm just waiting for him to fucking leave me because I can't bring myself to break it off and thats the saddest part."

Roman is just shaking his head. He feels like he's in a movie and Dean's the girl who's blinded by love deeply. Its like Randy's abusing him without even touching him. Abusing him with mind games. He loves Dean. Very much and he doesn't like seeing him like this. Dean deserves the world in his eyes but he has to get out of this himself. He's tried. He's failed.

"Come here Dean." Roman gets off the headboard and gets under the covers and pats the place beside him. Dean looks and wipes his eyes. Taking off his shoes and hoodie. He climbs into bed and drapes his leg over Roman and buries his face in his neck. Silently crying himself to sleep.

Roman runs his hand up and down his spine under his shirt. Soothing him to let him know even though he's crying himself to sleep he's still there for him. He turns off the lamp light and pulls the covers up more. Dean's trembling n sniffles finally die down and his breathing steadies. Only his soft snores and faint noise of the tv can be heard. Roman kisses Dean's head and holds him more tighter. As he too falls into a deep sleep.

**Ok this is my first story be easy. I want to write Dean confronting Randy but idk if I should. Review please**


End file.
